Bullying
by pbow
Summary: Dash Baxter finally gets into trouble when he picks on three teens we all know and love at school.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Danny Phantom television show. (I don't even own any of the toys or games that came out during the show's run.) Ergo and therefore, I don't get anything but your love and/or flames for this little piece of fan fiction.

But if Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon want to throw a few bucks my way as payment for my awesome stories...

Note: This could've occurred at anytime during the show but I wrote it as they being sixteen year old sophomores.

Xxxxxx

Bullying

Xxxxxx

Samantha 'Sam' Manson watched in irritation as Dashiel 'Dash' Baxter, Casper High School's star football quarterback and top guy on the school's social hierarchy, walked away from the row of lockers laughing his head off as the first bell rang. He was obviously in a very good mood after what he'd just done.

Sam let out a exasperated sigh as she walked over to the row of lockers Dash had just left, dialed a combination into one of them and opened it before she moved a few doors over and repeated the process. With the two locker doors fully opened, Tucker 'Tuck' Foley and Daniel 'Danny' Fenton crawled out of the highly confining storage units.

"Are you two okay?" Sam begged in concern like she did every time after she'd released either one or both of her two friends from being stuffed in their own lockers by the extremely buff blonde boy.

"I'm okay," Danny smiled as he glanced around the now not so crowded hallway of Casper High School since most of the kids had scurried off to class at the sound of the school bell. He leaned in close to his two friends and confided, "I went ghost just before hitting the back of the locker so it didn't hurt, but I didn't want to phase out of there and rematerialized in front of anybody. Thanks for letting us out, Sam."

"Dash smashed my ribs on one of the coat hooks this time," Tuck complained as he gingerly rubbed his side, wincing and hissing in pain at his own touch. "I think one or two might be cracked or broken."

Unfortunately, the second bell rang signaling that the three friends, and one or two other students still loitering in the hallway, were late for their first class of the day. Sam, Tucker and Danny quickly gathered their books and headed for Mr. Lancer's classroom.

Xxxxxx

"A Late Walk by Robert Frost," the overweight, totally bald (except for his goatee beard and extremely hairy back) Vice Principal/Teacher gasped aloud as the three teens entered the room as quietly as they could but were noticed by Mr. Lancer anyway. "Why are you three _always_ late to my class?"

"_Someone,"_ Danny angrily growled while shooting a harsh glare toward a smugly snickering blonde quarterback, "prevented us from leaving our lockers on time."

Sam quickly added in an equally irate tone, "And it's a problem that randomly pops up all too often, so we'll probably be late to class in the future, too." Of course she was also sternly gawking directly at Dash. Neither she nor Danny wanted to come right out and say exactly what had happened, but the two insinuating stares told everyone in the room _who_ had prevented the three teens from reaching the class on time.

The object of their blaming looks simply acted surprised at the accusations, put on a comically innocent face and motioned to himself as if to ask, 'Who, me?'

Tucker gasped for air and continued to gingerly cradle his side as he begged, "Can I be excused to go to the nurse's office? I think I broke a rib this time."

"One moment Mr. Foley," the Vice Principal/English Teacher said as he walked over to the young man. Having observed how much Tucker simply hated the nurses office whenever he past by the door in the hallway, Mr. Lancer knew the boy had to be hurting if he actually _wanted_ to go there. But the School Administrator had to verify the injury first before he could dismiss the student. Other kids had faked injury to get out of class, but still... "Let me examine your injury, first."

Mr. Lancer gently lifted the shirt and gingerly poked and prodded the spot Tucker had been nursing; A nasty looking bruise already starting to appear. After a minute and without saying a word (after Tucker winced and hissed at each touch) the all-purpose Administrator walked back to his desk, picked up the telephone receiver and dialed a three digit number. When the person answered, Mr. Lancer turned his back to the classroom and quietly conversed with said person for only a minute.

After hanging up the phone, Lancer turned back to his students and sternly stated, "Mr. Foley, you're excused to go to the nurse's office. Everyone else, this is now a free period, but _only_ for today. Please get out any homework you need to complete and get to it. If you don't have anything to do, just stay in your seat and be quiet. There will be absolutely _no_ _noise,_ whatsoever."

The English Teacher helped Tucker hobble out of the classroom then turned to stand in the doorway facing the class. When he saw Dash lean over to his friend Kwan to whisper something, Lancer immediately roared, "_I said __absolute__** quiet**__ Mr. Baxter!_"

A good five minutes passed in silence before the sound of high heels could be heard sharply clicking a terse staccato in the hallway, getting louder as they approached the classroom. Lancer leaned back from his post in the door frame to see who it was then turned and stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Two muffled voices could be heard from the hallway but no one could make out who the other person was or what was being said.

Danny cautiously leaned over and whispered to Sam, "Who do you think it is?"

Sam lightly chuckled, having a good idea who it was and what was about to happen. She hushed back, "I bet it's Principal Ishiyama. She's the only one who sounds like that when she walks around in the hallways."

Danny was about to say something else when the door shot open as Mr. Lancer and the Principal entered the room. He saw Danny leaning over, about to say something to his friend and sternly growled, "Mr. Fenton, I want the room to be absolutely quiet."

Danny nervously sat up in his desk seat while secretly ghosting his hand into his backpack to pull something out before lying, "Sorry, Mr. Lancer. I was just asking Sam for a new pencil. This one's shot." He held out the pencil he had sneaked out of his book bag and showed it to the two Administrators. It was less than an inch long with no eraser on one end and the graphite had been broken off the other. Obviously, it had met its demise.

"Well alright," Lancer said, calming down. "But next time be prepared and bring more than one writing instrument with you to class." He turned to the other students and continued in a firmer voice, "Principal Ishiyama would like to talk to a few of you in private."

The extremely short Oriental woman straightened up to her full four foot ten inch height and sternly stated, "Miss Manson. Please join me in the hallway; Now."

Sam immediately stood up to comply, laid a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder and blatantly handed him a brand new, sharpened pencil to add validity to his lie as she made her way to the door.

Nobody in the room missed both the intimate and overt gestures between the two friends and wondered when the two lovebirds would end their mutual clueless ways and finally get together as more than just friends.

When Dash let out a light snicker at the teen couple's exchange, he immediately received an afternoon detention from Mr. Lancer.

He had been warned.

Xxxxxx

As Sam stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her, the Principal turned to the raven-haired Goth Girl and asked, "Now Miss Manson, what exactly went on in the hallway earlier that caused an injury to Mr. Foley?"

"Well," Sam gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat, not wanting to rat out a fellow student. But since it was Dash and he'd caused so much grief to their little group (and others) for so long, she lost all of her apprehension and angrily said, "Dash was just being his usual obnoxious self. He said something about being mad that his family ran out of his usual breakfast cereal this morning so he took out his frustrations on Danny and Tucker by stuffing them in their lockers. Tuck hurt his ribs on one of the coat hooks. That's why we were late to class this morning and it's the reason we're late a lot of the other times when he picks on us."

"I see," Principal Ishiyama merely said with a slight nod before typing something into the electronic tablet she was holding. She asked, "Have you or the other two ever said or done anything to Mr. Baxter to cause the animosity that seems to have formed between you four?"

"I can't think of anything... Well, except the time Dash and Danny were partnered for a school project and they got a bad grade." Sam quickly amended, "But Dash made Danny do _all_ of the work and blamed _him_ for the bad grade."

"I see," Ishiyama calmly replied again before typing something else into the notebook.

"But it wasn't entirely Danny's fault," Sam vehemently added, hoping to prevent the Principal from thinking that was the root of all the bad feeling between the four students. "Danny was... preoccupied with a major problem outside of school and couldn't devote the time that was needed for the project. And that happened long after Dash started pushing Danny and Tuck around."

Sam didn't want to tell the Principal that Danny's preoccupation during the incident had anything to do with him battling a ghost in his Danny Phantom persona. His secret identity had to be kept and the school administrator would probably think Sam was crazy if she told the Principal that Danny had been fighting Vlad Plasmius in a running battle for most of the night before finally finding time to quickly toss the assignment together then catching only an hour or two of sleep.

Principal Ishiyama finished taking notes, put on her sternest face and asked, "So, are you saying that Mr. Baxter has been _bullying_ your two friends?"

Sam was totally P.O.'ed at the thought of Dash's past antic by this point and didn't hesitate for a second as she fiercely scowled and answered, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Dash is _always_ picking on kids smaller than him; And I'm not just talking about Tucker and Danny. He goes after a lot of the other students who aren't in his social circle, too."

"But the office has never received any complaints of Mr. Baxter bullying students."

Sam's anger almost boiled over as she quickly shot back, "Would _you_ complain if there was the slightest chance that Dash could corner you _off_ school property and really beat the crap out of you if you did? I know that's what Tuck thinks would happen if he ever complained."

Ishiyama let out a heavy sigh as she adjusted the portable computer in her hands and conceded, "I see your point. If substantiated accusations were brought against Mr. Baxter he'd think he had nothing to lose and seek revenge against his accuser." A wicked smile graced her face as she pointed to a spot on the ceiling where two hallways intersected and stated, "Luckily, we now have evidence proving Mr. Baxter's actions and can take unilateral action without further endangering his victims."

Sam peered up to where the Principal was pointing and noticed a half bubble shaped node in the ceiling. She immediately recognized it as a four-way surveillance camera array, the exterior painted white so it almost blending in with the pristine ceiling tiles. (Probably the reason she had noticed it before.) Sam mirrored the Principal's evil grin and shamelessly chuckled, "Oh, I see. I didn't know we had cameras watching us, but I guess it's a good thing in this case."

It suddenly occurred to the raven-haired Goth Girl that the cameras could've recorded a lot more that Dash's bullying. Danny had 'gone ghost' in the hallway a few times during school if no one else but she and/or Tucker were around, so his transformations had more than likely been recorded too. Sam nervously gulped and queried, "Um, just _when_ were the cameras installed? I never noticed them until you pointed them out."

The sly smile reappeared as Ishiyama said, "They were installed throughout the building about two month ago, just before the school year began. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious," the Goth Girl nervously laughed. She knew Danny had transformed into his ghostly self in the halls at least a half dozen time during that time period, so the cameras had probably captured him going ghost, and whoever watched the surveillance footage now knew Danny's secret identity.

The Principal's smile amped up a bit and philosophically waxed, "Curiosity is a good thing, especially in school. It shows the person is inquisitive and eager to learn, and he or she can discover all sorts of interesting... _facts._ Now if you would be so kind, will you ask Mr. Fenton to come out so I can speak with him?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam nervously sighed in relief since her part of the discussion was over and swiftly reentered the classroom. She stopped in front of Mr. Lancer and said to the completely bald Teacher, "The Principal would like to talk to Danny now."

"Very well, Miss Manson; Take your seat." The Teacher/Vice Principal turned to the students and loudly stated, "Mr. Fenton, the Principal wishes to talk to you now."

As the two friends anxiously passed each other in the aisle, one heading for the door and the other to her desk, Danny wanted to ask Sam what she and the Principal had talked about but knew Lancer wanted complete silence so he held his question.

Sam knew she couldn't warn Danny about the cameras and what might have been recorded since Mr. Lancer wanted absolutely no talking, so she simply frowned and slowly shook her head to her long-time friend as they passed, hoping that would convey that there was some kind of trouble in the near future for them.

Danny had seen the concerned look on Sam's face and knew something was wrong but he couldn't decipher just what. Was she trying to tell him that the Principal didn't believe her and that he'd have to persuade Ishiyama to understand what had happened? Or maybe Sam was warning him that the Principal thought _they_ were the ones that had caused Tuck's injury, not Dash?

Whatever Sam was warning him about, Danny knew he had to be careful in the interrogation with the Principal. He knew it wasn't going to be a simple discussion from Sam's demeanor. Ishiyama was probably going to ask him some tough questions and he would have to be careful with his answers.

But Danny also figured the interrogation was going to focus on Tuck's injury and how he got it so this just _might_ be an opportunity to get a little payback on Dash.

Xxxxxx

Danny wanly smiled as he exited the classroom and shut the door behind him before facing the stout administrator holding an electronic tablet in front of her. He cautiously inquired, "Um, you wanted to see me, Principal Ishiyama?"

"Yes Mr. Fenton," the Oriental woman sternly replied as she lowered the tablet to hold it in folded hands in front of her, hiding the screen. "Would you please explain how Mr. Foley received his injury this morning?"

Danny's smile amped up just a little bit and he let out a small sigh of relief that he'd figured out what the conversation was about before he replied, "Certainly, Ma'am. Dash didn't get his usual breakfast this morning so he was angry and stuffed me and Tuck in our lockers. Tuck said he hurt his ribs on one of the coat hooks when Dash shoved him in."

"I see," Ishiyama calmly intoned like it was a common occurrence. She continued, "Was this the first time Mr. Baxter bullied you and your friend?"

"Um, no Ma'am," Danny honestly answered, his smile fading as his mind raced through all of the time Dash had picked on him and/or Tucker. "It happens almost daily."

The Principal raised an eyebrow in disbelief and asked, "You say almost daily? What else has he done beside lock you in your locker?"

"Well, he's knocked me down a coupla hundred time and has tripped and punched me a few times... But I can run a lot faster now because of that so he can't catch me as easily as he use to. He's forced me to do his homework a few times, knocked my books outta my hands, taken my money without paying me back and has ripped my homework to shreds a lot... Oh, and my all time favorite. Dash _always_ calls me names."

Principal Ishiyama raised her notebook again and started to jot down more notes as she casually asked, "What kinds of names does he call you?"

Danny chuckled out his answer, "Well, it didn't start out too bad. At first it was stuff like Fen-Tonio and Fen-Tochini, he musta been on an Italian kick at the time." Danny's face soured as he continued, "But then it got worse with names like Fen-Toenail and Fen-Turd."

Ishiyama typed a few more things into her portable computer before she looked at Danny again and said, "That's all very informative, Mr. Fenton. Now I'd like to change topics and discuss something else with you that has me a bit concerned."

Danny's good mood swiftly turned back to apprehension again as he cautiously begged, "Um, what else do you wanna talk about?"

The Principal turned her electronic notebook so Danny could watch a video she'd brought up on the screen. "Could you please explain what's going on here, Mr. Fenton? Or should I call you... _Mr._ _Phantom?"_

"Phantom?" Danny nervously questioned. "I don't know what you're talk..." He was interrupted when Ishiyama thumbed the 'play' button and the video started, showing Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley in the hall talking in low tones so they couldn't be heard on the video. Suddenly, a puff of misty blue/green vapor or something whooshed from Danny's mouth. He swiftly glanced around before he raised his hand and yelled, _"I'm Going Ghost"_. A white shimmering ring of energy appeared around his waist and split in two before one went up his body and the other traveled downward, transforming the dark-haired, blue-eyed boy into the white-haired, green-eyed Danny Phantom. The video ended after ghost-Danny went flying off.

"Um," was all Danny could come up with to the Principal's revelation. She obviously knew his secret persona since Danny Phantom was well known and generally liked in Amity Park, and he didn't know what to do about it. The only other _humans _who knew about his ghost-self were Sam, Tuck and his teenage sister, Jazz. (Vlad Masters knew about his Phantom other half, and a few other ghosts knew, also.)

But now a human_ adult_ knew. (Danny never considered Vlad to be a wholly _human_ adult since the fruit-loop was a half ghost/half human, just like him.)

How would Principal Ishiyama handle knowing his secret? Would she announce it to the world or simply expel him from school in fear of Danny endangering his fellow students because he wasn't totally human and his ghost fighting could possibly spill over onto the school grounds as it had a few times already? (The Lunch Lady Ghost being one prime example.)

The Principal let out a resigned sigh and her face took on a more calm, caring countenance, contrasting sharply with her normal stern, all-business demeanor. She softly asked, "How did it happen?"

Danny wasn't sure if he should tell Ishiyama anything but decided if she did know, that she just might go easier on him. He briefly told her about the incident when his parents had created the ghost portal and how some ghostly ectoplasm had combined with his DNA when he 'accidentally' turned it on while he was looking around inside of it. He also related a little about the different ghost powers he had and how they had been helpful in rounding up ghosts that caused trouble in Amity Park. Danny even became invisible for a few seconds just to show the Principal one of his powers before changing back to his human form again.

Principal Ishiyama simply nodded in all the right places throughout the tale, not taking any notes, before she asked, "So you only use your... _skills,_ to stop the bad ghosts? Why not use your powers or fighting abilities to dissuade Mr. Baxter from bothering you?"

"I'd never do that," Danny immediately yelped in dismay before he could even think about the possibility of doing so.

"And why not?" Ishiyama calmly asked.

"Because..." Danny really didn't know exactly why the thought had never occurred to him. The idea of blasting Dash with a shot of ectoplasm, while tempting, didn't seem like it was the right thing to do. He had got back at Dash a few times, like when they were cleaning up after the Lunch Lady Ghost and he phased the dumpster intangible, burying Dash in its contents. But Danny had never directly attacked Dash using his powers.

"...I guess," the sixteen year old boy ventured, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, "it's because Dash doesn't really deserve it. He's just high school evil; Not like a lotta the ghosts I fight. I mean I could really hurt him if I got angry and went full-Phantom on him, and he's not really a ghost."

The Principal's countenance returned to her usual stern face as she stated, "That's very commendable, Mr. Fenton. I only brought it up because, as the old saying goes, 'With great power comes great responsibility'. But you seem to know and follow that axiom already."

"Thanks, Ma'am," Danny sighed in relief. "It's no picnic being a halfa. You know, half human/half ghost."

The Principal's face soured as she said, "I don't think you should use that term, Mr. Fenton. It has negative connotations."

"What do you mean, ma'am?"

"The term 'halfa' was first coined in South Africa during the 19th century. It's a slur; A _derogatory_ term referring to the half white/half black children who aren't of a _pure_ ethnicity."

"I didn't know that," Danny said in deep thought.

Thinking about it for a second, Danny realized that Vlad Masters was the one who first called him a halfa. Did his nemesis know the origin of the term? Did Vlad call him that as a putdown? How could the fruit-loop call him that since Vlad was a halfa, too? Was Vlad disgusted with his own half ghost self? Was that why the Wisconsin billionaire and former college friend of his parents gone off the deep end and become evil?

Another thought suddenly struck Danny like a plasma blast from Skulker, so he asked. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that video and who else has seen it?"

Just like when she'd talked with Sam, the Principal pointed to the surveillance cameras hidden in the ceiling and said, "Video cameras were installed throughout the school two months ago. As to who watches them, only I do. I wouldn't want anybody to get a hold of any embarrassing or, _private_ footage that could be put on the web or used for blackmail."

Warning bells started going off in Danny's head as soon as the word 'blackmail' was spoken. Was Ishiyama telling him about her findings so she could blackmail him? He suddenly had a vision of Danny Phantom flying down the hallways, late at night, pushing a broom to clean said halls, or him walking around the entire school blasting the contents of all the overflowing waste baskets with an Ecto-Beam to get rid of the garbage.

Principal Ishiyama obviously saw the wheels turning in Danny's head as she reassured him, "I'm only going to ask that you keep your ghostly activities _off_ school property, if possible. The school budget is extremely limited and I don't want to spend money we don't have to repair damages a ghost fight might cause."

"I'll try Ma'am," Danny said in relief.

"I suppose I should have a word with all of your teachers, too, to let them know your late arrivals and early departures from class are to be expected and excused." She gave him the hairy eyeball and asked, "Going after ghosts _is_ the reason you're always running late and leaving class early. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Danny heavily sighed. He slightly blushed before admitting, "Well, except for the rare morning when I've been out all night catching ghosts and forget to set my alarm clock after I got home and tried to catch a little shuteye."

"That's quite understandable, Mister Fenton," the Principal said with a wry smile. "A growing boy needs all the sleep he can get. Just try to remember to set your alarm _before_ you fall into bed.

"I'll let your teacher know that your absences are excused for a..." Ishiyama rolled her hand a few time like she was thinking about a plausible story to give them, "...a medical condition; That you need to take some kind of medication and then lay down for a short time."

"That'd be great, Ma'am," Danny enthused. He really didn't like to leave class early to go chase ghosts. That was one of the main reasons he was doing so poorly in school. While Sam and Tucker were fairly good tutors, it just wasn't the same as hearing the teacher talk about the subject. Both friends would occasionally either gloss over a very important point or delve into something that wasn't relevant to the subject matter.

"Just don't abuse the privilege. I'll expect a brief written report about your fights whenever you leave early or are late to class." At Danny's questioning look, she explained, "Just write down the date and time of the incident, who you were fighting against and a short description of the battle, its outcome and any damage that occurred. I'll keep the reports in a separate, personal file so no one else will read it."

"That seems reasonable," Danny wholeheartedly agreed. A smile grew as he could picture writing up the reports in his mind. He could just picture himself wearing a fedora, leisurely leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed on his desk as Sam took dictation, like in one of those old cheesy 1930's or 40's detective movies they sometimes loved to watch. Danny knew Sam would _never_ agree to be his secretary, she was too independent to lower herself to such a status, but it was always nice to dream that it _could_ happen.

Danny was brought out of his fantasy when Principal Ishiyama said, "You do this town a great service getting rid of all those nasty ghosts, so you deserve a little consideration. Now please return to class and send Mr. Baxter out."

"Yes, Ma'am," Danny happily replied, now knowing he probably wouldn't have too many problem with the Principal, and proceeded to carry out her request. He reentered the room and quietly spoke to Mr. Lancer before heading for his desk.

The overweight Teacher/Administrator straightened up to his full height and a wicked smirk arose on his face as he loudly announced to the class, "Mr. Baxter. The Principal wants to see _you_ now."

As Mr. Lancer was calling for Dash to come forward, Danny approached his desk with Sam sitting across the aisle, a worried look on her face. The raven-haired boy simply smiled to his friend and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as he silently mouthed, "Later" to the Goth girl before sitting at his own desk.

Danny's smile and warm calming touch instantly put Sam's mind at ease. She knew if Danny was in a good mood after talking to Principal Ishiyama then things were going to be okay.

Xxxxxx

Dash Baxter, on the other hand, was anything but calm as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. He knew something was up if both Manson and Fenton had talked to the Principal and Foley had been allowed to go to the nurse's office. Dash anxiously begged, "You wanted to see me?"

Principal straightened up to her full four foot ten inch height (augmented by her two inch high heels) and scowled at the buff boy. She almost growled, laced with disdain, _"Mister_ Baxter. It has come to my attention that you have been picking on students smaller than you. _Bullying_ will not be tolerated in this school."

Without thinking about it, Dash lashed out, "Did Manson and Fen-Toad rat me out about what happened this morning!?"

"No, Mr. Baxter," the Principal calmly said as she held up her notebook and started a different video than the one she'd shown Danny. "The school installed surveillance cameras throughout the hallways a few months ago and has caught you in the act on more than one occasion."

Dash gaped at the montage video that showed him shoving a nerdy boy with thick glasses into a locker, then him chasing a small, terrified boy down the hall with his fist raised in anger. It next showed Dash tying another nerd's underwear to the flagpole rope and hoisting him up, then cut to a shot of him simply shoving yet another bespectacled nerd down the stairs and uproariously laughing about it.

Principal Ishiyama paused the video as it started showing this morning's incident of Dash pushing Danny into a locker as he reached to corral Tucker before the red beret wearing teen could escape. She said, "I've been meaning to call you into my office for some time now but I've been extremely busy. But this morning's _bullying_ caused a major injury and I couldn't put it off any longer."

Hoping to get out of any punishment, Dash defensively whimpered, "But I'm not a bully."

Ishiyama smirked at the muscular teen and retorted, "You most certainly are. A bully is someone who is habitually cruel to others who are weaker than they are. That's the classic definition of a bully, and it fits you to a tee."

Dash lamely tried to excuse his behavior by pathetically whining, "But Principal Ishiyama, they all got in my way. I wasn't trying to hurt nobody. I was just, you know, gently moving them outta the way."

The Principal would have no part of Dash's nonsense. She incredulously queried with a raised, suspicious eyebrow, "Running a student up a flagpole is moving them out of your way? _Intentionally_ pushing someone down the stairs and laughing about it isn't trying to hurt the person? Blatantly chasing someone down a hallway is _gently_ moving him out of your way? _Really,_ Mr. Baxter?"

"I..." Dash was at a loss as to what to say. He was busted and he knew it. Dash was about to take his nickname to heart and 'dash off', but when he turned to run he saw that Vice Principal Lancer had quietly snuck out of the classroom and was blocking his escape.

The buff boy loudly gulped as Mr. Lancer slyly questioned, "Going somewhere, Mr. Baxter?"

"Welllll, Ummm..."

The Principal didn't let Dash do anything else but gabble as she firmly stated, "Here's what's going to happen. You are now suspended for _one week_. Someone will bring your class assignments to your house every afternoon and you'll be responsible for completing them each day. You will then pass the completed work back when you receive the next day's assignments. When you return to school after the week's suspension, you will be permanently banned from all extracurricular activities, _including_ the athletic teams, for the duration of your schooling here. Do you understand me, Mr. Baxter?"

Dash incredulously shouted, "No more Football? But that's not fair!"

"What's not fair, Mr. Baxter," Lancer explained as he walked over and stood beside the Principal, "is students being picked on just because they are small and/or studious... And football _isn't_ a required subject for your graduation."

The Principal turned and walked over to the classroom door as she stated, "You're suspension starts today. Mr. Lancer will escort you to your locker to retrieve your text books before he makes sure you leave the building. You'll need the books to do your schoolwork at home."

Dash slumped in defeated as he accepted his backpack, which he had left in the classroom, from Mr. Lancer and began to follow the school Administrator/Teacher down the hallway. He angrily grumbled, "Why, I'll get that Fen-Turd if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Obviously the two Administrators heard Dash's threat and Mr. Lancer immediately warned, "You'll do no such thing, Mr. Baxter. If we hear of _any_ retaliation against _any_ student, the Police will be notified and you'll be charged with assault with the intent to commit bodily harm. With the evidence we now have and your bullying record here at school, you'll be sent to juvenile detention until your eighteenth birthday."

"And no more name-calling," Principal Ishiyama stated. "That's also a form of bullying. Would you like to make it a _two_ week suspension?"

"No Ma'am," a totally subdued Dash muttered as he dejectedly followed the Vice Principal down the hall as Mr. Lancer started to lecture him on anger management and proper behavior in today's society. (Also stating that the detention Dash had earlier earned would be served after he returned from the suspension.)

Xxxxxx

As soon as Mr. Lancer had left the classroom to join the Principal and Dash in the hallway, Sam leaned over to Danny and quietly begged, "What happened out there? The Principal pointed out the surveillance cameras they have in the halls now so she probably knows about you being Danny Phantom."

Danny softly chuckled as he hushed back, "She does know. She had a video of me going ghost, but she only told me to try and keep the fighting off school property."

Sam queried in astonishment, "That's all? She's not going to tell anyone?"

Danny nonchalantly shrugged as he answered, "I guess not. She said I do a great service for Amity Park so I guess she's one of the ones who thinks Danny Phantom is a good guy."

Sam was about to say something but heard the door start to open so she and Danny, along with all the other students in the classroom, quickly turned in their desk to make it look like they were studying or simply chilling out.

Principal Ishiyama leaned into the room and said, "Miss Sanchez, will you step out here for a minute? I need to arrange a little vacation from school for you like the one Mr. Baxter is taking." She started to close the door before she pushed it open again and added with an almost evil smirk, "And bring your books. You'll need them."

Paula anxiously gulped down the lump in her throat and stood up on shaky legs before she followed the Principle out of the room, nervously clutching her books to her chest.

Danny and Sam did all they could to hold back the laughter threatening to erupt from the situation before the Goth Girl felt her cellphone vibrate. She pulled it out and checked the text message she'd received before a broader smile grew on her face. She handed her phone over to Danny so he could read the message from Tucker Foley.

The half human/half ghost slapped his hand over his mouth to hold back a bigger laugh.

The message read:

_HELP! 2 broken ribs! Sent to hospital and being kept overnight for observation! GET ME OUTTA HERE! _

_Tuck_

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: This story came about after a little discussion I had with another writer.

Dashiel "Dash" Baxter is the textbook example of a bully and should've been handled as one the first time he took out his anger and frustration (or got his jollies) on any of the other students.

The punishment of one week's suspension and being banned from all extracurricular activities that Dash received is mild as far as punishments goes in a typical high school. With his repeated offenses and lack of remorse, Dash would've normally be _expelled_ from school and the video Ishiyama showed him would have immediately been used against Dash to send him to Juvie on assault charges.

While aggressive behavior is okay on the football field, it should remain on the field and not used in ones everyday life. Bullying is not tolerated in schools since it could lead to more severe aggressive behavior later on in life such as domestic abuse and aggravated assault.

And in the same vein, Paula's attitude could also be considered bullying. While not as severe as Dash, her constant verbal put-downs can also be considered a type of bullying, so she would also be reprimanded. (Although only for a day or three for a first conviction.)

And yes, Dash's real first name is Dashiel. I found that little tidbit of info on one of the Danny Phantom wiki web sites along with the fact that Lancer is the Vice Principal at Casper High.

Personally, I dislike and am offended by the term 'halfa'. As the Principal said to Danny, it's an ethnic putdown in South Africa, similar to 'nigger', 'spic' or 'whop' in the U.S., so I'm shocked it was used in the TV show so casually. I guess the Nickelodeon censors were asleep at the time when that bit of dialogue came up; If they ever did discuss it. Considering the ethnic stereotypical costumes used in **Fanning the Flames**, showing the different people of the world watching Ember McLain's global telecast, I wonder if the censors know anything about _anything. _(And don't get me started on the terrible gender slurs Producer Dan Schneider had in a few of his shows on Nickelodeon!)

Oh yeah. And I couldn't help having Principal Ishiyama quote the great comic book legend Stan Lee. It fit so well in the story and with the show, and is soooo true. Great power _does_ burden one with great responsibility, as Spiderman learned after receiving his Spidey-Powers.

I'll step down from my soap box now and let you ponder these little lessons.

-30-


End file.
